elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations (Online)
.]] The following are confirmed locations that appear in . Black Marsh *Shadowfen (Region) November 26, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online The Elder Scrolls Online - Ask Us Anything: Ebonheart Part 2 February 9, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online. Ask Us Anything: Variety Pack November 20, 2013. Elder Scrolls Online Tamriel Interactive Map (Region) *Stormhold (Capital) Cyrodiil *Bruma October 22, 2012. Tamriel Foundry Developer Interview: Brian Wheeler 28 March, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online. Conflict in Cyrodiil Part 1 *Cheydinhal (Ebonheart Pact controlled) *Chorrol November 13, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Ebonheart Pact 1 *Cropsford *Hackdirt *Imperial City The Elder Scrolls Online: Story Game Informer - June 2012 Edition *Skingrad Elsweyr *Anequina (Region) December 12, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion Part 1 *Dune *Khenarthi’s Roost (Island) (Starting area of the Aldmeri Dominion)December 2013. PC Gamer. PC Gamer UK issue 259 December 20, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion (Part 2) *Reaper's March (Region) *Fort Sphinxmoth Hammerfell *Alik'r Desert (Region) *Bangkorai (Region) *Bergama January 7, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Daggerfall Covenant (Part 1) *Hallin's End 24 August, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online - Facebook Page. '' Introduction to the Lore of the Elder Scrolls *Hegathe (Added after launch) *Leki's Blade March 11, 2013. ''Elder Scrolls Online Elder Scrolls Online - Support Page *Sentinel January 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online. Ask Us Anything: Daggerfall Covenant Part 2 *Stros M'kai (Island) (Starting area of the Daggerfall Covenant) March 22, 2013. Massively.com PAX East 2013: Hands On With the Elder Scrolls Round Two *Tava's Blessing 23 September, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Lore (Note, the town of Lainlyn appears in the game as this town). High Rock *Aldcroft June 19, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online - Screenshots *Betnikh (Island) *Betnikh Cemetery April 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online The Elder Scrolls Online - Screenshots *Camlorn *Daggerfall *Evermore *Glenumbra (Region)27 July, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online. The Elder Scrolls Online Development Team: Ask Us Anything - Roleplaying *Rivenspire (Region) *Shornhelm *Stormhaven (Region) *Wayrest (Capital) Morrowind *Mournhold (Capital) *Ankledeep Marsh October 22, 2012. Tamriel Foundry Gameplay Impressions *Bal Foyen October 22, 2012. MMO Attack Elder Scrolls Online Hands On Preview October 22, 2012. Massively.com Massively's Hands On With The Elder Scrolls Online *Crow's Wood (Public Dungeon) October 25, 2012. MMORPG Exploring Crows Wood *Davon's Watch (Town) *Deshaan (Region) *Ebonheart *Eidolon's Hollow (And a Wayshrine there too). *Iliath Temple Wayshrine *Stonefalls (Region) December 19, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online. Creating ESO: The Dreugh *Sheogorath's Tongue August 2, 2013. Twitch.TV QuakeCon, Day 2: The Elder Scrolls Online, John Carmack, and more! Skyrim *Eastmarch (Region) *The Rift (Region) *Bleakrock Isle (Island) (Starting area of the Ebonheart Pact) *The Crypt of Hearts - A Dwemer ruin located somewhere in Tamriel. It is a public dungeon. October 22, 2012. Elder Scrolls Off The Record Finesse Synergy and You: How it all fits together in Elder Scrolls Online October 22, 2012. Tamriel Foundry Combat in TES Online October 22, 2012. MPOGD. Elder Scrolls Online Preview and Studio Tour *Hozzin's Folly *Last Rest *Nimalten *Orkey's Hollow *Riften *Skuldafn *Skyshroud Barrow *Windhelm Summerset Isles *Auridon (Region) *Firsthold *Skywatch Valenwood *Grahtwood (Region) April 11, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online The Elder Scrolls Online - Screenshots May 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Visit a secluded waterfall in Grahtwood in our new wallpaper *Greenshade (Region) August 2, 2013. Twitch.TV QuakeCon, Day 2: The Elder Scrolls Online, John Carmack, and more! *Elden Root (Capital) The Elder Scrolls Online - Aldmeri Dominion December 20, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion Part 2 *Greenheart *Haven *Malabal Tor June 13, 2013. Ten Ton Hammer The Elder Scrolls Online E3 2012 Preview (Region) *Reaper's March (Region) (Partly in Elsweyr as well) *Strid Estuary *Southpoint *Woodhearth Others *Coldharbour Village (Not real name) - Village in Molag Bal's realm of Coldharbour. *Wyrd Tree References ja:ロケーション (Online) Category:Online: Locations Category:Online: Regions Category:The Elder Scrolls Online